Man and Beast
by Starr Rose
Summary: Allison and Isaac finally have their first. Then second. Then third. It's a good night for the beta and the girl that makes them all go crazy. (One shot)


His lips trailed down her throat. They'd never gone this far before, never gone past kissing. They never had the chance with Mr. Argent in the house or always nearby. He was ever watchful, though it was normal when his daughter was fooling around with yet another werewolf. Isaac found the pulse point in her throat and nibbled at it expertly. Allison moaned beneath him and her hips shifted to grind against his. Isaac whimpered and sat up quickly.

"What? What?" Allison panted. She looked beautiful spread across the bed. Her skirt riding up on her thighs, her legs spread around his, her cheeks pink and her lips stained red from kissing. Isaac ignored her questioning and pulled off his shirt. Allison stared at him for a split second, tracing her eyes down his hard muscles. Then, she sat up and pulled hers off, revealing a baby blue lace bra.

Isaac collapsed back on top of her and trailed kisses across the collar bone that had been laid bare to him. He growled into her skin, "I want you so freaking bad."

Allison's hands traced his back, up and down the hard ridges of his muscular spine. Denting the muscles as his teeth grazed the gentle skin just above her bra but not dipping far enough. Not finding what she really wanted. She muttered, "So take me."

"Are you serious?" He checked, pulling his mouth away from her skin quickly. "Because I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

Allison lifted his bowed head up so she could meet his eyes and she promised, "I want you to, Isaac. I want you."

That was the only affirmation he needed. His hands slid from her hips behind her back and he unfastened her bra quickly. It landed across the room and his mouth replaced the lace material from before. The silk of his tongue traced her nipple as he sucked gently. Allison's body bowed nearly in half and her hands slid up into his hair to hold his face to her chest. But all of her strength couldn't control the movement of his head to her other breast where he delivered the same euphoria spreading treatment. He groaned into the supple flesh while her reaching, grasping fingers massaged at his scalp. Then, he pressed a soft kiss between her breasts and her fingers slid from his hair while he worked his way down her stomach.

The moment his fingers slid up her thighs and under her skirt was the longest, most breath taking moment she'd ever experienced in her life. Until the moment his fingers slid down her thighs with her panties in tow. She groaned, "Isaac."

And he shushed her softly before kissing his way up her thigh and beneath her skirt. Her fingers clenched the bed sheets as his breath passed over her throbbing clit. She groaned again when he tongue slid across it gently and her hips bucked up. His powerful hands came down on top of her hips and pinned her to the bed while he tasted her again. This time, the groan escaped him. He moaned against her, "You taste so fucking good."

He suctioned his mouth over her, swiveling his tongue around her clit while he kept her hips down so she wouldn't hit him in the face with her pubic bone. As her moaning increased, Isaac sucked hard and ran his tongue in frantic waves over her clit until she cried out his name in one exuberant shout. It was only then that he kissed his way back up her body until he was at her mouth. She kissed him hard, savoring the mix of Isaac and herself in his mouth. When he pulled away, she panted, "My turn."

To which he growled low, "I don't fucking think so, Allison. I just want to be inside you so bad. Please."

She nodded frantically and rolled over to grab condoms out of her bedside table while he stood up to remove his pants and boxers. She paused in her search to stare as his jeans slid down his perfectly sculpted thighs and hit the floor at his feet. Her eyes dragged back up to the pulsing erection waiting for her to find the condoms. He stepped up and pushed her hand aside so he could grab the condom packet from the drawer. He tore it open with his teeth and Allison watched as his eyes pulsed golden. He didn't wait to slide it across his erection and climb back onto the bed. She rolled back onto her back and he climbed on top of her, but didn't enter her. Instead, he murmured, "I'm going to take care of you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

It was only then that he slid inside her, filling her to the hilt and making her groan low. Isaac wrapped his arms tight around her waist and hauled her closer to his body. He rocked his hips against her, grinding slow and hard while his mouth trailed across her neck. She groaned, "Isaac, more. Please more."

He slid his hand between their bodies and his thumb brushed against her clit. He moaned out, "Like that?"

"Exactly like that. God, exactly like that."

He continued thrusting until her moaning sped up and her walls began clenching around him. She commanded, "A little more. Just a little more, Isaac."

He pulled one arm out from around her and clenched at the sheets as his nails extended. She came with another loud moan and he roared his content. Then, he groaned, "I can't hold back, Allison. I can't hold back."

"Then let go."

Isaac pulled away from her so he was kneeling between her legs. He reached own to grab her hip with one hand and, before she knew it, she was flipped so that she was on her stomach in front of him. His other hand joined the one already on her body and he yanked her up to a kneeling position. She was still in the euphoric trance from her orgasm and wasn't expecting him to fill her to the hilt. He bottomed out inside her and grunted. He leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her waist. He leaned forward and grabbed her headboard with his free hand.

He grunted louder as he thrust again. Allison moaned and Isaac's teeth extended like his nails dragging down the headboard. He knew in some part of his being that he was going to be in major trouble later but, at that moment, he just couldn't care. He leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to her shoulder as she tightened for her third orgasm of the night. Her back bowed, her head raised, and she cried out again while he bent his head back and roared while he emptied into the condom separating her womb from his seed.

A few moments later, when they were lying sweaty and exhausted in the bed, after Isaac had disposed of the condom and they'd put some of their clothes back on, Allison sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do about that headboard."

Isaac shrugged and suggested, "We could finish destroying it."

She laughed and snuggled deeper into his arms to close her eyes. He quickly followed suit.


End file.
